The Fantastic Adventures of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes
by clotpole-in-a-tardis
Summary: Steve takes Bucky to Disney World to cheer him up and try to get him to fully remember who he is.


Title: The Fantastic Adventures of Steve Rogers and Bucky Bucky Barnes  
Summary: Steve takes Bucky to Disney World to cheer him up and try to get him to fully remember who he is.  
Rating: PG

~~~

"Come on!" Steve laughed.

Bucky just stared at him, emotionless. "Where are we?"

"This is Disney World!" Steve said excitedly. They had just gotten through the entrance into the Magic Kingdom. "It's kind of like Coney Island, but bigger and better! Natasha took me once a couple of years ago not long after the battle of New York to cheer me up and it worked so I thought it'd be a nice trip for you."

Bucky crossed his arms. "This is going to be extremely painful, isn't it."

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky's real arm, dragging him toward the walkway that led up to Cinderella's Castle. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

"None of them," Bucky shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Buck." Steve sighed heavily. "This'll be fun."

Bucky looked away from Steve.

"Alright, fine." Steve said. "Let's go on the Buzz Lightyear ride. You'll be good at that. You get to shoot a gun!"

Bucky looked up at that, now minorly interested. As they got into their cart twenty minutes later, however, he was disappointed when he found that it was a fake gun which was used to shoot fake aliens in fake outer space.

When Steve and Bucky were examining the picture that was taken at some point during the ride. Steve's brows were knitted together in concentration while Bucky didn't even look bored. He was just completely emotionless.

"How is it even possible?" Steve asked.

"What?" Bucky questioned.

"Your score," Steve said. "Nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred ninety nine. It is literally the highest score you can possibly get."

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead. Steve hurried after him.

"Want a snack?" The blonde man asked.

Bucky didn't reply.

"Right, come on." Steve grabbed his real arm again and dragged him over to one of the ice cream stands. A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench, each holding chocolate covered ice cream on a stick in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head.

"Why is this ice cream in the shape of a mouse's head?" Bucky questioned dully.

"It's Mickey Mouse," Steve explained. "He's kind of like the main character of Disney World."

Bucky just shook his head and ate his ice cream in silence.

"Where do you want to go next?" Steve asked once they had finished their snacks and thrown away the wooden sticks.

Again, Bucky said nothing.

"How about the teacups?" Steve suggested.

Nothing.

"Alrighty, then." Steve nodded. "Teacups it is."

They went off to the Mad Tea Party ride and waited in line. Once it was their turn, they hurried over to a light blue tea cup, climbed inside, and Steve closed the little gate. As the ride started, Steve began turning the wheel and gestured for Bucky to do the same. Bucky, with a roll of his eyes, began turning the wheel with Steve until the cup could not possibly go any faster.

Once the ride ended, they headed over to the Haunted Mansion. Bucky stared around somewhat curiously once they were inside but once they were in their "doom buggies" it became clear to him that the ghosts were fake and all of the jokes were stupid puns.

Next they went to the Hall of Presidents and Bucky stared at the screen absentmindedly while they went through the presidents he knew about and was just plain confused after Frank D. Roosevelt.

After that they went to It's a Small World and all the while as they made their way through the ride in their little carts, Bucky looked as if his head would explode, eyeballs bulging out of their sockets.

Once they were done on It's a Small World, they began wandering around the Magic Kingdom and Steve was feeling terribly disappointed. He had been sure that a trip to Disney World would cheer Bucky up. But he supposed he had been wrong.

He tried one more ride; Splash Mountain. But, alas, even as they dropped and got soaked to the bone Bucky was expressionless and extremely absent.

Eventually they went back to Old Key West where Steve had booked them a room for a few nights.

The following day they went to the Animal Kingdom, but not the raft ride nor the Lion King live musical could put a smile on Bucky's face. The day after that they went to Epcot but even Test Track could not brighten Bucky's mood. The next day Steve tried to cheer Bucky up and brought him to Blizzard Beach, thinking that perhaps a water park was more Bucky's style. He was wrong.

On their fifth and last day in Disney, Steve brought Bucky to Hollywood Studios. They started with the Muppets movie but that didn't go over so well when the little floating purple 3D creature came right at their faces and Bucky had a bit of a spaz attack.

But after they got out of the theater, Steve was struck with an idea. "Come on, Buck!"

"Are we going back home now?" Bucky sighed.

"Not just yet!" Steve grinned and dragged him through the park all the way to the line for Tower of Terror.

"What is this one?" Bucky frowned.

"You'll see," Steve chuckled.

Bucky shook his head. "Maybe I should have just taken my orders and killed you,"

Steve frowned. He knew it wasn't Bucky's fault and he was still a bit HYDRA brainwashed, but it still hurt to realize that Bucky was only half joking.

At long last, they entered the room at the top of the Tower.

"What does this ri- AAAAAHH!" Bucky yelped. And then, as the room was lifted back up, Bucky took a deep breath...and then they were dropped once more. And they were raised again and out of nowhere Bucky looked over at Steve and smirked. "Is this revenge for the Cyclone again?"

Steve looked at Bucky with a huge grin across his face to see that Bucky was smiling, breaking away from the Winter Soldier state of mind! His plan had worked! "Now, why on Earth would I do that?!" He exclaimed as they were dropped once more.

They ended up staying in Disney for another week, going back to the parks and going on all the rides again. They went to restaurants, and ate all of the food that they wanted to eat, and laughed and laughed and laughed and not once was Bucky sucked back into the deep dark pit of confusion caused by everything HYDRA had done to him.

When they returned to D.C., Natasha was extremely pissed off. "Where the hell have you two been?!" She shouted angrily when they entered Steve's flat where she was lounging on the couch (Steve didn't even bother to question it seeing as she was Natasha and these were just the Natasha kinds of things she did). "You two been gone for nearly two weeks! Fury is going mad! And why are you both all smiley?!"

Steve grinned. "We went to Disney World," he said.

Natasha looked at him, then her expression softened dramatically and she smiled kindly (which was not so much a Natasha kind of thing to do). "Well, I'm glad you passed my idea onto someone else." She nodded, then huffed again. "But next time you decide to skip of to Florida for a couple of weeks, let someone know so that we don't think you're dead!" And with that, she stormed from the apartment.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, and burst into a hysterical fit of laughter before collapsing onto the couch and sleeping for a long while.


End file.
